Love Myself
by EndWorldPeas
Summary: Emily is very attracted to Paige. So attracted, in fact, that she just can't help herself. Half repost, half new. Four shot.
1. Chapter 1

Love Myself

1

The rhythmic sound of water dripping from the leaky shower head, echoed around the tiled room. Steady in its timing, it was the only sound that was left after the swim team cleared out of the locker room on their way to celebrate another victory. It was the only sound that could be heard because after two years, Emily had become very good at being quiet. She learned that biting her lip and pressing her mouth against arm were great ways to stifle the moans.

Emily had become so good at it, in fact, that anyone standing in the locker room would think it was empty.

"_God,_ Paige…" but she wasn't perfect. She bite her lip _and_ buried her face in her arm this time, just to be on the safe side.

She promised herself she would stop doing this. Told herself, repeatedly that she could wait until she got back to the dorms. Tonight, though, tonight was special because Paige broke the NCAA record in the 400M fly by almost two seconds. Tonight she could barely wait until she got off the pool deck and, actually, was proud of herself for waiting until the rest of the team left instead of just ducking into a bathroom stall.

So, with her hand straining inside her unbutton shorts and two fingers circling her clit she congratulated herself on her control. Then continued to fuck herself thinking about Paige's achievement.

When she thought of Paige's perfect dive, she dove two fingers into herself; catching the moan in her arm as it ripped from her throat.

Each thrust into herself coated her fingers with even more arousal as thought about the way Paige glided effortlessly through the water.

She pushed her shorts down to make more room for her hand. She had to fuck herself faster because that's what Paige would do: she would dominate Emily like she does her competition.

Her legs started to tremble, her whole body tensing. She remember how she felt as Paige neared the wall, obviously going to win and set a new NCAA record. She would have let Paige have her right then had the brunette wanted her. With one final curl of her fingers she came undone. Coming against her own fingers as she stumbled backwards against the locker. "Paige." It was just one little name, Emily wasn't too worried about letting it escape.

"Hello?"

"Shit, shit, shit." Emily jerked her hand out of her shorts barely having time to come down from her high before panic set in. She was hidden from view thanks to the massive gear lockers at the end of the locker room, but could be easily found. Getting caught masturbating was that last thing that she needed. While trying to work the button on her shorts with her trembling fingers, she thought about what schools she could possibly transfer to because she would never be able to live down the embarrassment.

"Is someone in here? I thought I heard my name."

Okay, no, this was the last thing she needed: getting caught masturbating by the girl in her fantasies. Instead of thinking about transferring schools she would have to think about moving to a different country. Such a shame, she really liked America. Although, she heard Norway is nice.

The footsteps were getting closer, Emily knew her time was almost up and she had yet to think a reasonable lie to explain why she was in the locker room so late. Besides, she could barely talk to Paige in complete sentences how was she supposed to tell a believable lie? There was always the truth: 'Paige, I'm still here because if I didn't imagine your fingers thrusting inside of me right this second I would have died from sexual frustration on my way back to the dorms.' Somehow, she knew that wouldn't go over well.

"Emily?" Paige gave the girl a question look as she walked around the corner. "Did you call me?"

_Think! You're smart. Think of something. Anything. Or just start talking instead of staring at her…perfect…soft lips. Oh God._ "Ohh…yeah. Yup. I called you because I -" Emily quickly glanced around the locker room searching for some sort of alibi. She leaned up against the gear locker when an idea finally struck her. "I was wondering if you had keys." _Keys are good. Good. Now, think of why you would need keys._ "To the…umm…gear locker because I left my…goggles…in there and I wanted to clean them." _Why I she smirking at me like that? Oh no, she knows I'm lying, she knows what I've done! _"What?"

Paige laugh and shook her head. "Nothing, I've just never heard of anyone needing to take their goggles home to clean them. Usually, a quick wipe takes care of any smudges." Paige turned around and gestured for Emily to follow. "The keys are in Coach's office. Come on, I'll walk with you."

"No! That's okay, I can go myself. Thank you, though. I'm sure you have some celebrating to do." Emily could feel her face flush all over again as she reminded herself of Paige's performance and her own - private - celebration that she was just having. The girl's name is going in the record books, but if Paige ever wanted more - a prize - Emily would gladly fill that role. She swiftly made her way passed the smiling brunette hoping the blush on her face wasn't showing. She needed to get back to her dorm where she could lock her door and finish what Paige had started.

"Emily, wait."

In an instant Emily became as motionless as a statue. Frozen by the fear that Paige had seen her or recognized the strain in her voice when she accidentally moaned the swimmer's name.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight. Myself and some other girls from the team are going to Sharky's to celebrate the meet. I'd love it if you'd come."

Emily wanted to say yes so badly, but she couldn't. Not when Paige just unintentionally sent sparks of arousal swimming throughout her body. This is why she couldn't be friends with Paige: every smile, every word, every time she saw a droplet of water slowly make its way over the twitching muscles in Paige's strong arms - teasing her, begging her to follow its path with her tongue. To make a new path down the valley between Paige's breast, down her contracting abs, and finally to her wet… She couldn't handle being friends: everything about Paige made her ache.

"I can't go tonight. Sorry, I'm not 21 yet and I have other plans." Emily slowly started to walk backwards. Never has an exit been farther away than the one that would take her out away for this uncomfortable situation.

"Some other time then." That was the last thing Emily heard before reaching the door and sprinting home.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Myself

2

Emily sprinted like she was a world-champion track athlete instead of an up-and-coming swim star. To get back to Harrison, she had to cover almost the entire length of the campus, including not one, but two quads. How come no one warned her about Paige and the desperate, aching mess she would constantly be turned into whenever the brunette was around? If she would have known she would have move to the student apartments right across the street from the gym. Where she could have been already. On her bed, knuckles deep inside herself and diving into her fantasies.

Still she ran, hurdling obstacles, running around peers, and, once, running through an unsuspecting girl — who she stopped to help up and apologized profusely to — only a little annoyed by the delay. She was being ridiculous, racing home to fuck herself. But the need was so strong, like she was an addict, and it was only getting worse with time. Every time it was her fingers doing the job, she wanted Paige a little bit more, to feel the weight of her body, to see lust clouding Paige's eyes.

Finally, Harrison House…with the notoriously slow elevator. She took the stairs two at a time, pulling herself along the handrail. She practically barreled through the door to the 12th floor and almost crumbled in frustration when she swung the door open to see her roommate grinning at her.

Her roommate was never — _never_ — home. Emily did her best to smile instead of cringe and act like she wasn't falling apart. _Shouldn't you be off screwing your boyfriend with the off-campus housing? Why are you here? Now? At this exact time?_

"Hi, Emily, just grabbing some fresh clothes then heading back to Nick's." Her roommate continued to stuff clothes in what little room was left in her backpack. "I'm at his place all the time, but he doesn't like it when I leave a change of clothes there. I don't get it."

Emily laughed awkwardly, never having been good at this everyone-knows-he's-using-you sort of thing. "Guys," she said with a shrug, "…who knows." _Please, get out. _She grabbed a towel out of the closet, willing to take care of herself in the shower if she didn't get the room to herself soon enough.

Her roommate laughed, her blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders. "All right, I'm off. Kisses."

Still gathering up her toiletries, Emily said her goodbyes without looking up. She had kind of hoped that the run home would have curbed some of her frustration, because she knew this was turning into something out of Swimfan. It didn't, not the run, not the interruptions, not even the thought of being a stalker, because of Paige's words, 'I'd love it if you'd come.' With those words Paige lit a long fuse that was just going to continue sparking until Emily exploded.

She felt a tingle run from her spine to her toes, the throb in her center pounding stronger. All from the thought of Paige's pink lips wrapping around the word "come". "Then you are going to have a lot of love." She stood up and walked to her door, stripping her shirt and bra along the way. Locking it tight, then locking it again just to be sure. Her roommate had a key, of course, but she trusted she would have the rest of the night to herself.

Emily kicked off her shoes while she walked to her iPod and played her favorite song in times like this. As soon as Hustler started to play she smiled and swayed her hips. Closing her eyes for a moment and letting herself imagine Paige was sitting on the bed in front of her. Her hooded, brown eyes raking over Emily's form, her hands clutching the sheets. Of course, Emily would tease her, give her a show, she want Paige to crave it as much as she did. Emily brushed the hair off her shoulders and traced her fingers across her collarbone. Her other hand, pushing her hair back as she continued to dip and rock in time with the song.

Her hand traveled down along her sternum and traced a path down her contracting abdomen. Dipping two fingers into the waistband of her shorts, she paused and smiled as her other hand cupped her breast. She pinched and moaned, her nipples already straining and sensitive.

Paige's mouth, tongue, and teeth on her right now would be sending her over the edge. Causing her to come without even touching her clit. Just her soft, warm mouth and that pink tongue that Emily occasionally gets a peek of, swirling around her aching nipple. Strong hands cupping her breasts.

Emily wondering if Paige would be gentle or rough. Or start out gentle and then get rough. That's the way she wanted her Paige: soft then hard. Equal then dominate. To ease her in and then never let her catch her breath.

Her stomach tightened at the thought, as her swollen clit screamed for attention with its incessant throbbing. _Enough teasing._ She yanked off the rest of her clothes in one movement and jumped onto her bed.

Sitting on her knees, hips moving on their own accord — rocking against air wishing for friction — she wondered what position Paige would take her in first. On her back? No, that was boring for someone like Paige. Emily smirked because she knew exactly the position Paige would want her in first. She laid down flat on her stomach then pushed back onto her knees, until her round ass wiggled in the air. This position was hell on her shoulders and neck, but the result was ecstasy. Her eager fingers dove into the pool between her legs, parting her lips, and split around her clit. "Paige." The blood drummed in her ears as her mind began to wander to one of her favorite memories…

"Fields, are you okay?"

Emily had stopped in the middle of her laps and was slowly swimming towards the edge of the pool, careful not to further exasperate the cramp she just got in her hamstring. "It's just a cramp, Coach." Emily pulled herself out of the pool and searched for her shorts.

"Let's get McCullers to stretch it for you."

Emily's eyes popped wide. _ No, no, not Paige. _But before she had a chance to protest she heard her coach calling Paige over. Emily quickly threw on some shorts — that may or may not have belonged to her — wanting to be at least a little dressed for this.

"What's going on, Coach?" Paige looked at Emily and smiled her disarming smile. Such an innocent gesture, something friends, and even strangers, do all the time, but all Emily could do was blush and look away. She was sure she heard Paige chuckle softly, but her coach started to talk again.

"Fields, has a cramp. Would you take her in to the training room and help her get it out?"

"Paige, you don't have to, I'm -"

"Sure. Come on, Fields."

Emily paused for a moment, not following, not running away, not moving at all. She was so unsure of what to do. Part of her wanted to pretend like her cramp went away and jump in the pool before anyone could argue. But the loudest part of her body wanted to be alone in the training room with Paige. To feel Paige's hands massaging her skin while she worked the muscle. That and her hamstring really did hurt like a mother f-

"Fields, are you coming?"

"Yeah, yes." Emily hobbled along admiring Paige's butt in her khaki pants.

The training room wasn't the most romantic place. There was a faint scent of disinfectant and band-aids in the air. The lighting was bright and unflattering, but it was empty except for the two of them. It was what Emily had wished for, but now that it was happening she felt nervous. What if something happened? Or worse, what if nothing happened at all? What if Paige called kept calling her Fields and talked about how her girlfriend is a pre-med, sex goddess, who volunteers at an animal shelter…and can bake cheesecake, but never gains a pound. What if Paige reminds her of the importance of stretching and hydrating, then tells her to be careful because she is like a sister to her.

_That wouldn't happen._ Emily knew they weren't close like sisters, but she wasn't sure about the saint girlfriend.

"Hop up here and lie down on your stomach."

Emily did as she was told and jumped up on the black, vinyl bed, settling her face in the hole in the top pad.

"I'm going to massage the muscle first to relax it. Then we'll stretch and you'll be as good as new."

As soon as she felt Paige get closer, she tensed, tightening ever muscle and refusing to breathe.

"Relax, you're just going to make it worse if you keep your body like that."

Her body was waging a war with her better judgement. All she wanted to do was sit up, wrap her legs around Paige's waist and kiss her until her lungs protest with their need for air. Because it would be so easy — if Paige was running just as low on will power as she was — for them to strip their clothes and discover each other. Both of them forgotten in this little room by everyone else on the outside.

"Emily." The heat from the hand now on her back almost made her whimper. Even through the slightest touch and the small circular pattern, she could feel the strength in that hand. The length of the fingers as she felt the fingertips glide along her suit, adding their own comfort. She imagined how amazing, how filling, those fingers would feel pumping in and out of her. Paige's strong hand gripping her waist as she held her hips down. Pressing her down onto the training table. There would be room enough for the both of them if Paige was directly on top of Emily, and that's exactly how she wanted it.

She was getting lost in her fantasy, but the moment she felt those same fingertips slip over the material of her swimsuit and onto her bare skin she snapped back to reality. It was too much. The room was too small and Paige was too close. Emily jumped off the table, hoping her arousal could pass as embarrassment. "Can we - I just want to stretch and get back out there…please?"

Paige eyed her for a moment, before dipping her head and smiling. "After you," she said, directing Emily to a row of mats on the floor. "Lie down on your back."

Emily assumed the position. She knew the stretch, having witnessed — with a little jealousy - Paige do it to several girls on the team. It was still a little hands on, but at least there wouldn't be any rubbing. Emily just reminded herself that Paige was a physical therapy major and this was her clinic time. She was another patient. Another teammate with an injured…_wait-_

Normally, Paige kneeled down to the side of whoever she was working on, put a hand on the back of their ankle, put the other hand right above their knee, and pushed the leg back. But Paige settled right inside of Emily's thighs and set the injured leg on her shoulder, holding it there as Emily tried to scoot away.

"You really need to relax. I can tell your whole body is tense right now." Paige shifted forward to close the distance between them. Almost. Her knee was a mere inch from pressing against Emily's center.

Emily wanted so badly to cover that extra inch, to push against Paige, to ride her khaki covered thigh as if nothing was going on. Paige could keep stretching her hamstring while Emily shook and came underneath her, soaking Paige's khakis. She wondered if Paige would even change her pants or she would wear them like a badge. A sign of her ability to make a girl come without even trying.

A quiet moan slipped passed her lips when she felt hands wrap around her thigh and thumbs kneed the cramped muscle.

"Feel good?"

Emily nodded and focused on the hands expertly working the her leg. Those hands would work every inch of her body with just as much skill. And God, how she wanted to be worked.

She gasped when Paige leaned forward a little, bringing Emily's knee closer to her own chest, and Paige's knee closer to where she needed it.

"Too much?" Paige's tone was warm and deep and it settled right in Emily's mind.

_Not enough_. "No, it feels good." Emily could feel herself starting to soak the possibly borrowed shorts she was wearing. She didn't want Paige to know. At least not to find out this way. On instinct she moved to close her thighs, but Paige put her hand on her good leg and held it down.

"Keep this one down. It'll feel better."

Paige pushed forward again, this time rubbing the heel of her hand up and down the length of Emily's leg. Each time pushing the boundaries of what can still be considered a massage.

"Paige." Emily tilted her back, losing herself, unaware of the fact her hips were undulating ever so slightly.

"Emily?" Paige pushed forward even more, until the top of Emily's thigh was touching her breast. Emily knew her tiny shorts wouldn't be keeping any of her secrets now, not that it mattered. She wasn't even keeping her own secrets. She closed her eyes and let her body do the work. Her hand snaked down and grabbed ahold of Paige's polo shirt, bunching the material in her palm, slowly untucking it. The movement of her hips a little more obvious now, trying to achieve the occasional brush from Paige's thigh. She'd gasp whenever it happened, something quiet and little, even though she didn't care. She didn't care if Paige knew anymore. She would scream it from the diving board that she wanted to get fucked by Paige McCullers. Take her out to dinner then fuck again. See a movie then fuck again. Spend the day in bed, reading the newspaper to each other then make love. Yeah, okay, she wasn't an animal.

Goosebumps covered her skin where a bold hand had been traveling up her leg. Fingers spread wide, covering as much skin as they could until she felt the thumb toy with the hem of her bathing suit.

"Emily?"

Yes, yes, a million times yes.

"How's it going in here girls?"

Paige's hand was back to her knee so fast, Emily wondered if she had imagined the whole thing. Maybe she fell asleep and her mind was playing a cruel trick on her. That had to be it.

"It's going well, Coach, she's almost done. Just a few more minutes."

"Good. Practice is over so once you guys are done in here, head home. Good night."

"Good night," Paige said.

Emily was still too stunned to speak. It felt so real. The whole thing, how could she have imagined it? She stood up, her trembling legs almost collapsing underneath her, but she needed to get away. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to go and you definitely don't need to apologize. Maybe we could-"

"No." Emily caught sight of Paige's wrinkled, untucked shirt. She had done that just wanting to feel Paige's skin. She lost her mind. "I have to go."

"Em -"

Her fingers circled her clit faster and faster, ass starting to shake in the air. Maybe some of that day had been imagined, she didn't know, but what she knew for sure was Paige had been above her, pressing into some part of her, opening her up even if it was just to fix her leg. And that was a feeling she couldn't forget.

Hers hips bucked as the circles became sloppy. Blood rushed to her clit, a light layer of sweat covering her skin. "_Fuck_, Paige. Do it to me."

Heat coiled low in her stomach like a gun anxiously waiting for its trigger pull. Emily pumped and pumped, her tired arm burning with pain. Hips twitching, breath gasping, her trigger went off, firing blood and shocks through every muscle, bone, fiber in her wrecked body. "Paige, fuck, yes!" Her come rushing out of her, coating her hand and wrist.

She collapsed on her wrinkled bed sheets while her orgasm continued to assault every inch of her.

"Enough teasing." She was far from satisfied. Sure she'd had an orgasm, but she wanted more. She wanted Paige. As she stretched her naked, tan body across her bed, she thought of the perfect time to make her fantasy real.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Myself

3

Three soaked swimmers, fresh out of the pool huddled around the diving block. Their hand clasped tightly together. Anxious, excited, feeling like at any moment they were going to burst.

The choppy water moved in waves away from Paige's body until it collided with the ripples from the girl in the next lane. They were dead even, the winner could be decided by who had the longer fingernails. Paige had already covered so much ground after Dawson slipped, but she was running out of pool and, possibly, steam.

Still, Emily watched in amazement, clutching her teammates. She didn't doubt Paige. Paige was their captain, their leader, and she moved like one, in water and on land. If anyone could bring them the victory it would be her.

She was in the second spot on the relay team and after Dawson's back foot slipped off the diving block, putting them far behind from the very beginning, Emily knew it was going to take everything each of them had to close the gap. Her lungs burned when it was her time, legs feeling like there were simply going to give up at any moment. Everything she had to give was left in that pool, but she knew it must look like she had been swimming through sand compared to watching Paige swim the final lap.

The crowd roared all around her. Everyone cheering for the photo finish, the battle of guts and will. The closer the swimmers got the harder Emily's heart pounded, the more wobbly her legs got. Watching Paige has always done something to her, but watching Paige in the heat of competition overloaded her senses.

The roar grew louder and louder as the grip the teammates had on each other grew tighter and tighter. It was still Paige and the swimmer from Duke. They looked so close it was impossible to tell who was winning. Closer, closer, closer, still even. Until…until the crowd erupted. Teammates rushed to the swimmers still bobbing in the pool, waiting for the results.

Paige's grin was brighter than any medal the team would receive that night. She hugged the swimmer from Duke and hoisted herself out of the pool. Emily watched with awe, unable to truly comprehend what she just witnessed. She never doubted Paige, but that didn't make the come-from-behind victory any less astounding.

Everyone rushed Paige so Emily hung back a little, not wanting to smother her. She did, after all, just swim her heart out it would be nice to give her some air. But when Paige looked passed everyone in the crowd until she found Emily, her stomach tightened and the only thing she wanted was to be near Paige. With her, pressed against her, celebrating with her.

Paige pushed her way through the throng of congratulators, heading directly for Emily. Her gaze was so focused, so intense, like she was in the middle of a race all over again. Emily felt the heat of her body rise, her breathing become unsteady, because the look Paige was giving her was the look she had always craved.

Every inch of empty space between them was filled and Emily found herself in the air and spinning, but all she noticed was she was in Paige's arms. "That was you out there, Fields, this win wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't given every last ounce of yourself."

Heat spread like a wildfire across her face and neck. She was embarrassed by how easily her body was always willing to give her away. So when Paige set her back on the ground, Emily looked down to hide her face . She gasped when she felt fingers on her chin. But that was all they were just fingers on her chin and only for a brief moment. When she looked up again, Paige was being pulled by ten different people in ten different directions. She wanted to catch up with her, take her body back from the people that had snatched it, and kiss her. Finally, feel her lips moving with hers. "Paige, wait-" But it was too late. She watch, deflated, as the crowd swallowed up the last she could see of the brunette.

\/\/

Nothing was going as she hoped, okay, aside from the medal she just received for being a part of the winning relay team, but nothing else was going how she hoped. Her body had been humming with excitement for weeks in preparation for the Ivy League Championship meet. This was supposed to be her chance with Paige. Out of the pool, out of the training room, and, if she was lucky, away from their teammates. She had four days and three nights in Providence to make something — _anything_ — happen. Only when she got to her room on Thursday, she realized a flaw in her poorly thought-out plan, because the embroidered name on the second bag said Phillips, not McCullers.

Coach liked to pair upperclassmen with the younger students in overnight situations, seeing it as an opportunity to build team unity as well as a learning experience. Since Paige was fourth year and Emily second, she thought she had a good chance. Instead, she had Phillips, who snored and left wet towels all over the room. _Seriously, how did she manage to find so many towel?_ Surely the hotel had a ten towels per room limit. Emily estimated Phillips had at least 15, all wet, and all on the floor. But the biggest frustration was the Phillips was just not Paige.

And Emily had this idea in her mind of her and Paige talking on her bed. Their bodies casually brushing against the other while they laughed and Paige told stories while gesturing with her hands. Then a hand would somehow end up on a thigh. It didn't matter whose hand or whose thigh, just that it was there. Just that it was the start, a revelation of mutual desires that have been hidden due to fear. But on their shared bed at the Providence Hilton they would be alone and they would be brave.

Phillips emerged from the bathroom squeezing her damp hair with yet another towel. "I'm heading over to Dawson and McCullers' room to finish getting ready." She dropped the towel on the floor and grabbed her bag off the bed. "Are you sure you don't want to come out with us tonight? The club isn't too far from here and we'd be willing to walk you back if you want."

"No, I'm already settled in and the swim today really took a lot out of me. Thank you, though." That was a lie, Emily was on edge, her body twitching and mind racing. She knew what she needed though and it was not a night of dancing with strangers. She needed a night with Paige or the closest thing she could get.

"Suit yourself. I'll probably just crash with Dawson and McCullers' tonight then."

"Goodnight." Emily bit back the feeling of jealousy. Paige, Dawson, and Phillips all had history, not a romantic history as far as she knew, but they were all Seniors and had been on the same relay team for three years. Emily was the new girl. While they welcomed her, they had their own inside jokes and a precise knowledge that comes only from years of training together.

Emily sighed, feeling deflated for the second time today. Her thoughts were racing with images of Paige, dancing, dancing with someone else. Someone that she had just met at the club. She wondered where Paige would put her hands, her legs, where the girl would put her lips. She wondered until she was seething. Ready to go for the throat of an imaginary girl.

With a more aggression than she was intending, Emily pushed her hand into underwear and pinched her clit. Trying to focus on Paige in the water instead of in another girl's arms.

\/\/

Phillips entered her teammates' hotel room and sighed, the smell of her girlfriend's shampoo filled the small room making her stomach flutter gently. She smiled as she eyed the sleeping brunette, knowing that she wasn't that far gone, probably just needing a nap after their exhausting race. Careful not to startle her awake, she crawled into bed beside her and kissed her the spot right below her ear. The spot that always gets her girlfriend's attention. Phillips smiled and kissed the spot again when her girlfriend moan quietly.

"Get a room," Paige stepped out of the bathroom in her sweatpants and faded UPenn swim team shirt.

"We have a room," Dawson said "you're the one who needs to leave. Remember?"

Paige grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it down. Then went to work pulling on the cotton of her sweatpants. "Do I look okay?"

Dawson rolled her eyes. "Jesus Lord, you could walk in that room wearing cargo shorts and polo shirt with a popped collar and that girl would still be over-the-moon to see you."

"You could walking in there looking like Snooki is your fashion icon," Phillips added. "All leopard, all the time. You could dress up like the Beast and hand her a replica of Belle's dress. She probably kick you out then, but she'd consider it for way longer than normal. You could…"

"Okay, thanks I get it." She was just nervous. Just nervous, Paige was sure she looked fine. After all Emily had seen her looking worse. It was Emily that held a towel over Paige's bleeding nose after she judged a turn wrong. It was Emily who stayed up with her when she had food poisoning after an ill-advised trip to a seafood buffet. This was just going to be a late night visit between teammates and there was absolutely nothing to be nervous about. Nothing. "You're sure she's there, right? And alone?"

"Unless she snuck someone in as soon as I left then yes. Here, you'll need this." Phillips extended her hand with the keycard for her room in it.

"I would like to add it's about damn time." Dawson stretched across Phillips' lap excited there were go to have the rest of the weekend alone together. Well, that is, with Paige doesn't blow it with Emily.

Phillips kissed her girlfriend's temple and looked back up at Paige. "Seriously, why did it take you so long? You can't tell us you didn't realize she likes you."

"I did, but she's so cute, you know, the way she blushes when I'm around. That little nervous dance that she does when she's not sure how or if to approach me. I guess I wasn't in a hurry for that to end, but after that day in the traini-"

"Oh, shut up about the training room," the girlfriends said in unison before falling over each other, laughing. "Now get lost, you've made this poor girl wait long enough."

"I'm going, I'm going." Paige grabbed her bag and hustled out the door. Once she was outside she paused, not sure if surprising Emily was a good idea. After a beat she heard the giggling coming from her former room and knew she had no choice even if she just wanted somewhere to sleep tonight.

\/\/

Emily wasn't even bothering with quiet, not tonight, not after having to be silent so many times before. This time she wanted to let it all out: the groans, grunts, and growls, all of it. Instead she was loving the tap of the headboard against the wall every time she pumped her fingers into herself. She cried out into the empty room, chanting her desires for something harder and faster and faster and harder. Her left leg was pressed against her chest, her right leg spread wide against the bed and Paige was right, it did feel so much better.

Her free fingers were stroking her clit, matching the cadence of her other had, shaking her body with each beat. She could feel her own walls tighten, the wetness dripping to her hand. "Paige, I - I'm so _tight_. Close, baby." The pain in her forearm was proving just how tight she actually was, but it just spurred on her thrusts. Fucking faster and harder into herself, curling against her g-spot. Her fingers a blur against her clit. "You feel so good." The dam inside of her was about to burst, with just a…few…more…thrusts. "PAIGE!"

\/\/

Paige stood outside of the dark wood door to Emily's room, tracing the brushed-nickel numbers with her finger, keycard flipping in her other hand. She didn't want to be rude and just barge in, uninvited, unexpected. Emily was expecting to be alone all night and even if she wasn't, it was supposed to be Phillips intruding on her alone time. She curled her hand into a loose fist, preparing to tap on the door, but she hesitated, something catching her attention. With her ear pressed against the door, she held her breath…hoping she heard wrong.

When she heard the unmistakable, rhythmic thumping of a headboard and the strained moans, images of Emily's sweaty, tan body riding someone else's face assaulted her mind. If Emily had snuck someone into her room after Phillips left, Paige couldn't really blame her, she had her chance, but waited too long to take it. That doesn't make the images easier to stomach, though. Her fist clenched and the jealousy began to race through her. She could fight for Emily. She would fight for Emily.

Without a second thought she took out the keycard and sliced it through the lock. Paige realized it's probably not the way to fight for someone - while they are in bed with someone else- but, still, she slipped into the dark room. Not caring about incidentals like right time and wrong time. The door closed quietly behind her with a soft click. And there, on the bed, was one of the most erotic vision she has ever seen.

The sight hit her in the chest like a doctor trying to revive her stopped heart. Emily looked like every tempting vice a person could have rolled into one. Everything that Paige had every wanted to shameless indulge in was laid out before her. Wrapped in bare, olive skin that looked cashmere soft despite being coated in a light sweat. Paige shuddered a sigh of relief and arousal. Emily was alone. Emily was enticing. Emily was on the verge of coming.

Paige's eyes burned as she was unwilling to blink, because even looking away for a second would feel like she was missing magic. She kept her eyes open and focused on the woman on the bed. Watching Emily's fingers enter herself and emerged glistening with silky essence. Emily's generous breasts were being pushed up and together - making them just so damn inviting - by her arms as both of her hands worked her.

Her hips started digging into the bed in sloppy thrust. Her fingers pumping into her with even more force. Paige stared in awe, in lust, in nearly uncontrollable desire as Emily's brows knit together, eyes squeezed shut and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She curled up, abs tense and with one final thrust her world exploded into an inferno. Paige nearly lost her balance at the force she knew Emily had just been hit with. When Emily finally screamed out her pleasure, Paige grabbed the wall for balance, her bones liquid because Emily had screamed her name. For her.

She should have cleared her throat or left the room. That would have been the polite thing to do after witnessing something so private. Paige couldn't leave though, not now, not when Emily's fingers were still buried inside of herself. Instead, she slowly made her way to the bed, stripping off her jacket and dropping it on the floor. She toed her shoes off, never taking her eyes off the vision in the middle of the queen-sized bed. Everything in her was screaming for Emily at that moment. Her heart pounded with a beat in her ears that rang out like, "Em, Em, Em." Nothing, not swimming, not championship glory, not winning had ever tugged at her as much. Emily was a force and resisting was pointless.

The moment the bed dipped, Emily's eyes went wide as she grasped for anything to cover herself with. Fear and embarrassment began to twist at her stomach, but when her eyes finally focused on who her intruder was a new feeling pulled at her. "Paige, wha - what the hell are you doing here?"

6.22.14


End file.
